It's All Fun and Games Until
by It'sAllGooeyAndSticky
Summary: Remix Fic! It's after finals and Stan and Kenny have to get back at..., Kyle? But while doing so, they get caried away. Inspired by TrippNessa.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Hello, it's me again. It'sAllGooeyAndSticky. You can call me Jet. I finally came up with the Stenny I promised. But I didn't do it alone. This plot was taken with permission from TrippNessa. A while back there was a situation where someone was stealing her work, and claiming it as their own. I asked permission, and here is the result. As you can see, it is not word for word, and some events are different. I did it because I liked how it looked with Stan and Kenny as the pairing. Please review, and make sure to check out TrippNessa's story, _Unintentional_.

**All Fun and Games Until…**

**I: Annoyed**

"Pass me a lemonade." Cartman said kicking Stan in the shin from the floor.

They were sitting in Kyle's living room watching Dude Where's My Car. None of them were really paying attention to it, and they all were starting to get the urge to voice aloud their opinions. Kyle almost livid with anger.

"Get your own damn drink, fatass." Stan said as he sat there ready to fall asleep.

"You're holding the damn cans, football fag!" Cartman shouted as he reached a hand out.

Stanley was the quarterback of the football team. He liked it, but it still brought him down a lot of the time. He was constantly pressured to do well by his mom and dad. Okay… maybe just by his dad. Cartman said that there wasn't a lot to be said for a teenage male who liked football. He claimed Stan was obviously gay.

"Everyone knows that all the footballers spend their extra time being fucked, or fucking the coach and each other." Cartman had said one afternoon when they had all been gathered in his living room. "So, have you let Martinson fuck you yet?" he had asked referring to the coach.

"Pass me a drink, Stan." Kenny said from beside him.

"Here you go, dude." Stan said handing a drink to Kenny.

"He just gave you a drink because he wants to fuck you!" Cartman said standing up as Kyle and Kenny burst into laughter.

"Oh yeah." Stan said snickering. "Kenny, I totally want my hard throbbing dick up your tight little white ass." He said as he stared at the smaller boy's blond hair. "Kenny say yes baby." He moaned. "Tell me you're mine, and let's go make sweet love."

"Your place or mine, stallion?" Kenny asked becoming serious as all hell. That only made Kyle laugh harder. "Can't wait to feel that hot stud slamming into me. Just how I like it." Kenny said standing up. "Let's go, baby." He said pulling Stan up with him.

"Kiss me." Stan said as he leaned down towards Kenny.

Both of them fell apart with laughter as they pulled away. Neither of them actually willing to kiss the other one. Stan still was trying to battle through the laughter, when he realized that Cartman had left.

"Where did fat fuck go?" Kenny asked standing up and wiping sweat from his forehead.

"He didn't say." Kyle said breathing hard.

"Okay, boys." Ike said from the corner of the room. The fifteen year old had been sitting on the floor trying to watch the movie. "This movie officially sucks fucking floppy donkey balls." He said standing up and turning it all off. "I cannot believe we paid that much, to rent such a fucking shit load of trash."

"Watch your mouth, Ike." Kyle said sitting back down. "Mom might be around the corner."

"It's funny." Stan observed as he sat down as well. "It's a little weird saying bad words and not having to hear the voices of your parents say anything to you." He said smiling.

"They return within the month." Ike said bitterly. "They say they don't wanna risk Kyle and I blowing up the house."

"In the meantime…" Kenny said smiling gleefully at Kyle. "You can suck all the dick you want and still be a virgin! Mary!..." he shouted as he stood and started running around the house.

Everyone started to laugh, and Stan and Kyle watched as Ike and Kenny took up the Most Offensive Christmas Song Ever. Kenny and his Canadian friend were laughing so hard by the end it was unbelievable that they hardly hung out. They acted close to each other. Just like all four of them did.

"See you two later." Stan said as he got up. "I think you picked a sucky movie this time, Kyle. Don't make me watch it again."

"Have a safe trip home, you too." Ike said smiling at Kenny and Stan as they both headed for the door.

"I better see you in home room tomorrow, Kenny." Kyle spat. "Serious, dude. If you keep fucking up like that, you will-"

"-Not graduate." Kenny cut in. "I know, mom." He spat. "I'll be there. Happy?"

"Kenny I really want to see you make something of yourself." Kyle said bitterly. "You are a smart student if you just apply yourself."

"Coming over to my place?" Stan asked as they walked down Kyle's drive.

"You mind?" Kenny asked. "I really don't want to go home right now. The situation's pretty bad."

"They all still have chicken pox?" Stan asked.

"Mom got rid of them, dad still has fever, and Kevin? He had them when he was a kid so he don't have to worry." Kenny said smiling. "He can take care of Karen and dad."

"Sure then. Come on over." Stan said softly. Shelly won't mind, I'm sure."

Stan's family had fallen apart several years back. Sharon had become so depressed she moved out of the house and left Shelly and Stan alone. But Stan had been sixteen, and Shelly twenty. Now they owned the house, and hardly spoke with mom and dad. Shelly had calmed down some. She didn't beat on Stan anymore, anyway. But, that didn't mean she wasn't still rude on occasion.

"How the hell did all the joking around start?" Stan asked curiously as Kenny and he made it to Stan's place.

"You." Kenny said bitterly. "You tend to get all lovey dovey when you get really drunk." He muttered. "Cartman had thrown a party at his place, and Kyle videotaped your drunk as fuck ass, and … that was that." Kenny explained smiling lightly at Stan as he walked in.

"Oh yeah, huh?" Stan said smiling. "I didn't know the punch had any liquor in it."

"Didn't the slight smell of piss and orange juice hit you hard enough to jog your senses, Stan?" Kenny asked as he and his friend entered the house.

"Hey turds." Shelly said as she came into view. She was sitting on the couch watching CSI Miami. "I made sweet N Sour Chicken today, if you turds are hungry." She said through her lisp.

"Oh!" Kenny and Stan both said smiling politely at her.

"Thank you, Shelly." Kenny said smiling.

"You might as well move in, McCormick." Shelly said stretching a little. "You're over here more than the red headed turd now."

Stan and Kyle were still friends. Kyle was dating Rebecca now, and they were serious. So Kyle threw himself into his studies a lot more and both boys had drifted apart. Kenny and Stan still spent a lot of time together. Mainly because when Stan got really drunk Kenny was the first person he'd go to.

"I'll bring my shit over tomorrow." Kenny joked grinning at her.

"Go eat, you poor turd stick." Shelly said slapping Kenny's ass as he walked by.

"Hey!" Stan said jumping at the opportunity to make a dozen jokes. "That's mine, Shells, keep your girl hands off it."

"Don't worry, baby doll." Kenny said as a wave of laughter hit him again. "I got ten inches for you in my pocket. She can't have those."

"Oooo. Stan cooed moving over to the fridge. "I'll tap that." He said smirking.

"Okay, love birds." Shelly said smiling. "You asked for it"

She stood up and started rummaging around the television furniture. Kenny and Stan were too busy laughing and eating to notice what she was doing until they heard familiar voices.

"You know, that pants makes your bulge show too much, Kenny." Bebe was saying as the music played on.

"It's for the chicks." Kenny said smiling at her. "They love a man with a nice visible instrument." He explained.

The camera moved from Kenny and Bebe, and you could hear Cartman clearly saying Gross!" as he moved away. "Kinny you need to save some for the rest of us." He said as he left.

The next few shots were of people dancing. Soon, Stan came drunkenly into the room. There was token trying to get himself off the ground. He was too drunk to even realize Wendy was on him.

"Hey Stan." Kenny said as he came over and stared at his friend. "Dude! You are plastered, my brother!" Kenny noticed as Stan strode shakily towards him.

"Ken?" Stan said as he looked at his friend. "Got any purple cush?" he asked.

"Nope." Kenny replied. "Token just took my last three bowls." He explained.

Cartman Kenny and Stan started talking. Soon, Stan was too drunk to even stand, and Kenny was forced to try and take his ass home.

As they tried to make their way out of the Cartman house, Stan and Kenny got themselves into a weird position. Stan had one of Kenny's hands in his, and one of his arms around Kenny's waist. Kenny slowly swayed under the weight of the taller boy. They ended up looking like they were waltzing. They couldn't be heard as they spoke to each other over the blare of music now issuing from the speakers beside Wendy.

Suddenly the floor hit Stan and Ken as they both fell. Kenny, being the smaller boy, was pinned to the ground.

"They're gay!" Cartman had shouted. "They're gonna fuck right here! I knew there was some shit you weren't telling me about, Ken!" Cartman shouted doubling over with laughter.

"You are so immature." Kenny said trying to pry Stan off of him. "Stan doesn't want me that way."

"You don't know that, Ken." Stan said drunkly. "You don't know that at all. I want your popsicle stick in my mouth, babe."

"That's enough, Stan." Kyle said coming to pull them apart.

"Hey." Stan said drunkly to Kyle. "If fatass is so sure we're gay for each other, then he can get what's coming to him." Stan said as he reached for Kenny and pulled him into his arms.

"Oh, right there, dark haired stranger." Kenny moaned trying not to laugh. "Touch on me some more, baby cake."

"Yeah?" Stan asked as he started gently stroking Kenny's hair. "You like it, stud?"

"I forgot how fun that used to be." Kenny said as he and Shelly laughed. Stan was blushing so hard by now.

"I didn't wanna leave my room after I found out that had been videotaped." Stan said wiping sweat off his hair.

"Speaking of tapes" Kenny gasped. "Where did you get this? Cartman's supposed to have it." He exclaimed.

"I had to threaten the little turd to let me borrow it. And I went to various lengths to make an extra copy of it. He doesn't know." Shelly said smirking at him. "I really wanna Facebook some of these shots."

She showed them both all the pictures she considered as candidates for her Facebook page. All of them involved some form of humiliation to one of Stan's class mates. She said she wouldn't post pictures of the actual four of them though.

"Hey!" Kenny shouted as he spotted something. "Gimme!" he shouted taking the control from Shelly.

"What?" Stan asked as he stared at Kenny's shocked face.

"I just thought I saw… something." Kenny said as he rewound a bit.

He put it on pause and started going frame by frame. He spotted the one he was looking for.

"See?" he asked as he paused the movie again.

"Kyle!" Shelly and Stan both shouted.

Kyle had a bottle in his hand and was pouring something into the punch. Kenny looked at Stan.

"That fucker spiked our drink!" Kenny shouted. "I knew punch wasn't that color!"

"Fucking…" Stan had no clue what to say. "…That little son of a bitch!"

"We'll get him." Shelly said smiling broadly at her brother and Kenny. "He has another thing coming. No one humiliates my lil' bro accept me." She muttered.


	2. II

**II: A Rock Hard Plan**

The next day was a school day. This meant that Stan and Kenny didn't see very much of each other, or Kyle. But the planning was swift, embarrassing, and hilarious. For Kenny, anyway. He couldn't wait to tell Stan what kind of revenge was in store for their red headed friend.

"It's kind of late…" Cartman said as he opened the door to his house and let Stan and Kenny and Ike walk in.

"Cartman, calm down." Ike said bitterly as he pushed into the taller boy's house. "It's only eight thirty in the evening." Ike reminded.

"Depends what you want." Cartman stated. "This is a late house call."

"We wanna tell you something." Kenny said as he sat down in a recliner.

"What?" Cartman asked as he took a chair.

"We know who spiked the drink at the party."" Stan said going red in the face.

"I knew it!" Cartman shouted as he pointed at Ike. "I told you this little maggot-"

"I didn't spike the drink." Ike interjected. "My brother did." He said as he stared solemnly around the room. "I had nothing to do with it, I swear."

"Why are you telling me this?" Cartman asked a little surprised.

"Because you are a master of revenge, and we seek your help." Kenny said looking determined to get what he needed.

"Master…, huh?" Cartman asked smiling. "How much cid do you think it takes for him to have a bad trip?"

"I said I wanted to teach him a lesson!" Kenny said bitterly. "Not make the guy lose his mind!"

"Which need I remind you," Cartman pointed out. "he doesn't even have that anymore."

"Will you help us?" Ike asked bitterly. "No smearing the walls with crap, either." He added grimacing. "All that will do is make him puke."

"I have a sure fire plan." Kenny said smiling. "I just need to know you're on board with me and that you will supply me with whatever I ask you." He said smiling brightly at Ike.

"Fine." Cartman said grimacing. "What do you need from me to hurt this little Jew?" he asked.

… … … … …

"This is really mean you guys." Butters said as he sat at the Canadian's feet. "Kyle didn't do anything that bad to deserve this." He said sadly. "Can't we just… you know… make him eat dirt or… really old mayo?" he asked sighing.

"Come on, buddy." Kenny pleaded. "He spiked the punch and made your dad ground you. Have you forgotten that?" he asked leaning down and staring into Butters's eyes.

"He must die!" Butters shouted.

"Whoa Nelly." Ike said shifting a little bit. "We're only trying to embarrass him, Stotch. Not make him die over spiked punch."

"So it's settled." Cartman said grimacing evilly. "I'll supply you with the stuff, one of you gets it to Butters, He puts the planin motion. I hope Rebecca doesn't kill us." He said smiling. "Make sure everyone knows what to do and when to do it."

The door opened and in came Kyle. The place was suddenly filled with a lot of concealed laughter. Kyle looked at Eric, and back at Butters and Ike. He looked at Stan and Kenny too.

"What are you guys all doing here?" he asked. "Not that I mind."

"Just hangin' out." Cartman replied coolly. "I'm sittin' here, Stan and Kenny are flirting, Ike and Butters and I were talking." Cartman relayed.

"I just came because I have my huge interview tomorrow, and your dad told me you were over here Butters." Kyle said insistently. "I left my paperwork in your car."

Butters nodded and stood up. "Let's go out there and I'll give it to you." He said yawning. "I think after that I'll go home you guys." He added looking at the rest of the crowd.

"See you tomorrow, Stotch." Kenny said pretending to yawn.

"You think he suspects a thing?" Stan whispered into Kenny's ear as he scooted close to him.

"Nah." Kenny said as he wrapped Stan up in a hug. He pressed his lips into Stan's neck making Stan blush furiously. Dammit, Kenny! Stop it!

"Why are you guys being all secret like?" Cartman asked as he came and sat down beside Stan.

"We were just talking about how Kyle might be suspicious of our deeds." Kenny said as he pulled away from Stan.

"He's not suspicious." Cartman said without bothering to whisper.

"Who's not suspicious?" Kyle asked as he came back into the door.

"No one." Ike said yawning.

Kenny, Stan and Cartman had shit eating grins that betrayed them. Kyle glared at them. "What are you up to?" he asked. "If you're planning to kill someone, let me tell you, little brother, mom will be mighty mad at you if you go to jail."

"We aren't up to anything." Ike said standing up. "It's past your bed time anyway, Kyle." He said smiling. "Stan, will you drive us home?" he asked. "This douche has an interview tomorrow with the Dean of Boulder University."


	3. III

**III: Strange Outcomes**

The alarm rang waking Kyle up at exactly eight in the morning. He had no school today, and figured he could sleep in. He had stayed up reading up on the different colleges he planned to attend. He didn't want to look bad for the interview with the Dean of Boulder today. So, he rolled over after setting his alarm again, and fell fast asleep. He should've just stayed awake. He didn't look bad anyway.

The door opened and in came a very sneaky and very suspicious Ike Brovlovski. He grinned at how asleep Kyle was. He gently walked over to the bedside table and set the alarm a half hour before the interview. Luckily Kyle's interview was at Tweek's. This was a coffee shop very close to where the Broflovskis lived, so Kyle really wasn't in any danger of being late to his interview. He gently leaned down and kissed his big brother and left the room. "Good luck with your interview today, big bro." Ike said smiling at him. "See you soon."

… … … … …

When he awoke to the sound of his alarm, he started screaming. His alarm had gone off way too late, and he felt like he was dying of embarrassment. He ran around trying to find good clothes to wear. He gathered his outfit, and ran into the shower. He took as quick a shower as he could. Grabbing a random bottle off the soap stands and just lathering himself up with whatever his hands could reach.

He had a small tube in his hand right now that he was using for body wash. Since when did his body gel smell like fish? He moaned as he started to wash himself up. Maybe it was just his imagination. He was running late, after all. He could've sworn he had set his alarm for nine fifteen! What in the name of Abraham had gone wrong?

He got dressed as quick as he could. No time to grab something to eat. He would have to settle for eating at Tweek's. He moaned as he grabbed his portfolio, and his house keys. He moaned as he ran out the door, and locked the house up. He grabbed his bike, and rode off to the coffee shop as fast as he could. He needed a miracle. He got there within two minutes to spare.

"Hey, Kyle." Said a very familiar voice.

"Hey, Butters." Kyle said bitterly. "How's your day going?"

"Better than yours by the looks of it." Butters said softly. "You get dressed in the dark?" he asked curiously.

Kyle glared at him. "I have to be here for an interview." He muttered.

"Yeah…" Butters drawled. "But at least you could've picked better clothes."

"What the hell are you talking-" Kyle was stopped short as the doors to the shop opened, and in came the Dean. He was dressed in very nice clothing. He looked official.

Butters came around to Kyle and showed him a mirror. Kyle could shit his pants as he saw the figure in front of him. His red curls were no longer smooth and untangled. He was wearing a stained purple shirt that looked like it had been used as a paint rag, along with a black stained tie. He wore really ragged dirty old pants that looked like they had once belonged in a suit, but were now used as a cat's nest. He almost wanted to die right on the spot.

"It's too late to go change." He whispered to Butters. "The Dean is here."

"I'll get you a drink, yeah?" Butters asked softly.

The Dean ordered a drink and came to sit by Kyle.

"You look…" he struggled with the words. "You look very unlike your picture." He pointed out. He took a sniff in the air. "Does something smell oddly like fish to you?" he asked.

"I've been smelling fish all day." Kyle said bitterly. "I even thought my body wash smelled like fish in the shower today." He said smiling. "So, my name is Kyle Broflovski." He said bravely.

The Dean and Kyle sat talking for a very long time. Butters made sure he brought out all the drinks. Kyle thought his coffee tasted somewhat strange. Kind of had a different color to it.

Suddenly his whole world fell apart. He felt himself start to get an incredibly hard boner. He moaned as he took another sip of his coffee. Why was this happening to him! Why did he arrive looking like trash to his interview? He heard snickering in the background, and looked over at the table a few booths down from his. He saw Stan and Kenny sitting with Cartman, and Ike. He glared at them and stood up. His erection was fully visible as he stood.

"You morons are so dead it hurts!" he shouted pointing at them.

… … … … …

Today was a very nice day for the pair of boys who were walking back to Stan's apartment. They managed to make Kyle smell like fish paste, dress in ratty old clothes, and put Viagra in his drink. Today was a very productive day. Not only that,… Kenny had taken pictures of the whole event, and they soon were about to go up on twitter, and Facebook. If he could remember all his passwords, they would be going up on his MySpace as well.

"Dude." Stan said as he and Kenny walked in. "Today was the most amazing day of my life." He said softly. "I can't believe we did all that in that short amount of time."

"Yes" Kenny said sighing delighted. "Today was a marvelous day. I can't wait to put all this up on Facebook, twitter, and MySpace.

"But if you do that," Stan pointed out. "Everyone will see the pictures."

"I had no clue!" Kenny said in mock shock. "Do you think people really look at a MySpace/Facebook profile? Do you really think they look at tweets?" he asked making his eyes wide. "No… way!"

"I get it, fuck face." Stan growled. "Sheesh. Talk about rude."

"You don't think Kyle will barge in and kill us," Kenny asked glaring at the door. "Do you?"

"I locked the door." Stan informed. "We're fine. He won't come looking for us for a while. He needs to go find Rebecca and have him take care of that little problem in his pants."

"We are so mean." Kenny said as he sat down at the computer chair.

"Yes, we are." Stan said as he sat down on the arm rest.

"Don't you want me to sit on your lap?" Kenny asked as he stood up.

"I'm glad you asked, sweetness." Stan said as he moved into place. "You should have something just as big as Kyle's, for me to play with."

"I'm bigger than the Jew." Kenny said smiling. "I'm sure, anyway." He said smiling.

"Quit talking… Show me what you can do."

Stan and Kenny started tickling each other and laughing. They weren't actually going out, and they weren't actually flirting. So, who in the name of Troy knows why the following took place.

"Oh come on love muffin." Kenny said as he stood up with Stan. "You know you want me."

"Oh, baby. I have something in my front pocket for you." Stan sang as he led Kenny to the bed. "Why don't you reach down in my pocket, and see what it is." Stan sang as he lay Kenny down on the bed. He lifted Kenny's shirt up and buried his face in Kenny's stomach blowing as hard as he could and making Kenny nearly pee his pants with laughter.

"Hey!" Kenny shouted laughing. "That tickles!" he shrieked.

"Sorry." Stan said pulling away. "I had no idea you would have that reaction."

"Oh you are going to pay Stanley Marsh." Kenny said as he stood up.

"Oh no." Stan said sarcastically. "What in the name of Jesus are you going to do, Kenny. I should start running."

The boys toppled onto the bed as they tried to wrestle each other. Stan gasped as he felt all the blood drain from his face. He stopped playing just as Kenny stopped too.

"You okay Stan?" Kenny asked looking into his friend's eyes.

"Yeah." Stan said dizzily. "I think I just played too much is all." Stan muttered as he felt the tent growing in his jeans.

He looked at Kenny, and all of a sudden, he noticed how different Kenny looked in the dim light of the apartment. He looked so mysterious. He looked so…

Kenny was off in his own little world. Long since he could remember, Stan had always been the one who cared about him the most. Sure, Kyle and Stan were best friends, but Stan had always made sure Kenny had a place to stay when he had none. He had always patched him up when Kenny got injured at his house or on the streets. Kenny always felt a twang of sadness every time he played second to Kyle. Because Kyle was Stan's right hand man. Kenny wasn't really Cartman's, and he longed to be just as loyal to Stan as Stan had been to him all this time. Kyle always got in the way of that though. This was one of the rare moments that Stan and Kenny actually got to spend alone.

"Stan?" Kenny asked as he saw his friend turning a white shade. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Stan took his hand and placed it against his heart. "I want to listen to yours, Ken." He said softly.

Kenny laid down and Stan placed his head on Kenny's chest. It was a heart that had dealt with so much. He had gone through all kinds of different things, Kenny. He was no ordinary boy. He was….

"A hero." Stan blurted out.

"What?" Ken asked as Stan moved closer to his face.

"You're a hero, Ken." Stan said as he leaned down and wrapped Kenny up in his arms.

Kenny nearly died at the close contact he had made with his super best friend. Suddenly, Stan was kissing him. Kenny melted under the older boy as their lips touched. He didn't know what to do, so he opened his mouth, and let the older boy take over. Stan's tongue ran over Kenny's as they started dancing on the bed. Kenny felt himself straining to get out from his jeans and boxers.

"I'll take care of it." Stan said as he unzipped his own clothing.

There went the shirts. There went the jeans. There went the boxers, and there went all inhibitions. Suddenly, Stan was on Ken like white on rice.


	4. IV

**IV: Explanations**

The next day, Stan awoke to find he was holding something warm and soft. He moaned as he held the object in his arms. He started becoming aware of the things around him. There was a blinding light, and it was hurting his eyes. Fucking sun. He hated it. It was always inconvenient. He tried to roll over and get more comfortable, but he had something in his arms, and didn't want to ruin the nice feeling.

"Fucking go away!" Stan finally shouted as he threw one of his extra pillows at the sun. It only made the blinds get out of place, and the sun brighter. "Aw, aw!" Stan shouted waking fully.

"Stan don't worry." Said a voice making him jump. "Jus' close the blinds all the way."

Kenny sat up with Stan and they stared at each other. "Oh shit!" they both shouted as they saw the other staring.

"Uh…" Kenny didn't know what to say.

"Dude, it's one in the afternoon." Stan said bitterly. "Shelly's probably…" he stopped. "shelly!" he whispered. "What if she saw us?" he asked looking at Kenny frantically. "She still comes in and checks on me to see if I'm home sometimes." He explained. "Oh man she is gonna laugh at me for the rest of my life."

"Don't worry." Kenny said yawning. "I'm sure everything is going to be okay."

"Kenny you don't understand!" Stan shouted. "I'm not gay!" he proclaimed. "You may be gay, but I'm not. You can choose what sexually satisfies you, but I have to be straight. You don't have a family who cares about you! I do!" he shouted not realizing what he was saying was hurting the other boy to no ends. "What happened between us today didn't mean anything!" Stan shouted. "Not a damn thing. Kenny, you're just a dude."

"Thanks." Kenny said smiling at his friend. He got up and put all his clothes back on. "I appreciate the honesty." He said smirking. And without saying a word, he left.

Stan didn't have the heart or the energy to chase after him. He didn't think he could handle going out there right now if his sister was out there, and especially if she had seen.

Half an hour later he was in the kitchen looking for something to eat. He heard footsteps, and a figure came into the room. He turned around and saw Shelly standing there.

"Well, well, well." She said smiling. "Turns out fatass was right." she said smiling brightly at her brother. "Football players _are gay." She said smiling.

"What do you want in order for you to keep your mouth shut?" he asked.

"I want you to go and find Ken, and apologize to him." She said bitterly.

"What?" Stan asked confused. "I didn't do anything."

Shelly repeated everything that Stan had said, word for word. Stan gasped as it sank into him why Kenny had left almost in tears.

There was a knock at the door. It was probably Kenny! Stan got to the door, and looked through. It was Kyle. He looked very angry. Stan stood there silently for twelve seconds.

"Open the door, Stanley." Kyle said bitterly. "I can see your shadow."

Fucking light. Stan thought as he opened the door. "What?" he asked.

"I want to know what gave you the right mister!" shouted Kyle as he ran into the room and threw himself on Stan. "I have just as much right to beat the shit out of you for what you did to me!" he shouted. "Why on the day I had an interview for Boulder!" he asked as he began to draw his hand back to slap Stan.

Stan took a picture out of his coat and showed it to Kyle. Kyle instantly went red.

"Yeah…," he said sadly. "About that…"

"Now we're even." Muttered Stan standing up before Kyle could hit him.

"Hey at least it turned out okay." Kyle said bitterly. "You and Kenny can flirt all you want now." He said as he noticed Stan wince.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked looking at his friend. Stan looked like he was about to throw up.

"Nothing's wrong." Stan said looking at Kyle with a pleading look. "What makes you think something's wrong?" he asked.

"I said the comment I said about Kenny and you winced. When someone winces, it usually means something is wrong." Kyle explained.

"Nothing is wrong. Just leave it alone."

"I went to see if Kenny was home and he wasn't." Kyle explained.

"Or he was smart enough to avoid your ass." Stan said as he turned away. "If you don't mind, Kyle." He said motioning to the door. "I feel like shit today and would like to be left alone."

"I am going to make you tell me what the hell is up." Kyle said bitterly as he walked to the door. "I'm not kidding, Stan." He said before he closed the door and left.

"If you don't look for Ken—" Shelly started.

"Shut your mouth." Stan said as tears welled up in his eyes. "I don't need you telling me what to do."


	5. V

**V: Awkward**

The original quintet decided to meet the next day. It was a Sunday, and Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman and Butters decided to meet at Stark's Pond and go do something together. None of them were really sure what they wanted to do, and decided on seeing a movie.

"I'm sure this will be an awesome movie." Butters said smiling at all of them as they bought their tickets.

… … … … …

"That was the worst movie _Ever!" Butters shouted two and a half hours later as he and the rest of the boys walked out of the theatre, past the ticket taker.

"You don't have to be rude about it." The girl said as she passed them on the way out.

"Aw go take tickets you ugly skank." Cartman said bitterly.

Kenny punched him in the jaw.

"You didn't have to do that, Kinny you poor piece of shit." Cartman shouted at his friend.

"So what else do we wanna do?" Kyle asked looking over at Kenny who hadn't said anything the whole entire time.

"Honestly," Butters said sighing. "my mom and dad want me home in about an hour. So I think I'm just gonna go and get to them early." He said. "I'm sorry for taking you all to see the worst movie on earth." He added sighing again. "I wish we could get our movie ticket money back."

"Just like when Stan and Kenny got their money back for _the passion_?" Kyle asked sighing. "Go straight to the producers and tell them we want our money back?" he asked laughing.

It didn't take a smart scientist to notice that Stan and Kenny weren't laughing. Cartman gave Kyle a look as Butters said bye and left.

"What now?" Kyle asked.

Kenny left without a word, and shocked the trio standing there staring after him.

"I'm going home." Cartman said sighing. "I wanna get ready for a date I have tonight."

"date?" Kyle asked curious. "With who?"

They all said goodbye and left to their respective houses. Kyle still couldn't get over the fact that something was seriously wrong with Stan and Kenny. They were usually all over each other, and you couldn't shut them up. But today had been a different day entirely.

Kenny walked over to Stark's, and attempted to do some last minute homework in the sun. The deadline for turning in late work was next Tuesday before the grading started. Even though the last day had been two days ago. He was grateful that the teachers gave extra time to do shit and turn it all in. Kenny found, however, that he couldn't keep his concentration on one thing for too long. He sighed as he stood up and began to walk around. He tried to focus on what he was reading, but he couldn't even remember the last sentence. He sighed as he felt tears come to his eyes. He didn't know what the hell could be bothering him so badly. He wanted to die, and not come back the next day.

Kyle tried to dial Kenny's phone, but it was going straight to voice mail every time he called. He finally gave up and called Butters to see if he knew where the misfit could be.

Stan got home and tried to watch television. But, apparently, when you were as bored as Stan, nothing could get you back into the spirit of wanting life again. He really didn't know what he felt like doing. He sighed as he flipped through the channels. His phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked as he heard the breathing on the other side of the line.

"Hello?" Kyle's voice said as he tried to turn off the TV.

"What's up Ky?" Stan asked confused. "Didn't I just see you like, an hour ago?" he asked.

"Very funny, Stan." Kyle said bitterly. "I want to ask you a question." He said sounding sad.

"Shoot." Stan responded as he sat back down on the couch.

"What in the hell is wrong with Kenny?" Kyle asked making the other boy jump.

"What?" Stan asked confused. "Kenny?"

"Yeah, Kenny." Kyle said bitterly. "You know…. Our best friend…, that Kenny." Kyle said impatiently.

"What makes you think I would know what was wrong with Kenny?" Stan asked.

"You two didn't sit with each other today, and he hardly said a word accept to buy his ticket. He usually flirts with that ticket taker, you know. I figured you'd know if something was wrong with him." Kyle said sadly.

"Well I don't. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go watch my favorite show. Why don't you try calling Kenny and see what's up." Stan said bitterly. He didn't want to talk about Kenny if he could avoid it right now. It made his insides hurt too much to think or talk about that boy.

Three hours later, Kenny was lying on his bed beside his sister when his door opened and Kevin came in. "Your friends are here to hang out." He said looking over at his brother.

"Oh, man." Kenny said sadly. "tell them I have mono." He said glancing at his brother.

"Kenny, we know you don't have mono." Kyle said from the living room. "now get the hell out here, we're all going out for ice-cream."

"I don't have money, remember?" Kenny said peeking out of the door. Sure enough, Stan was right there.

"I'll buy you your ice-cream." Kyle said looking daggers at Kenny. "Kenny…! Now." Kyle said making Kenny jump. "Don't make me come in there."

"Kevin won't let you." Kenny said as Kevin moved out of the way of the door. "Thanks, big brother." Kenny spat bitterly. "See if I ever help you fix cars again." He muttered.

"Come on, Ken." Kyle said bitterly.

So they all walked in silence to the ice-cream shop that was two blocks away. None of them said anything, and Kyle was wondering if he could actually get the two of them to talk about whatever was bothering them.

"Kenny," Kyle asked as they all sat down at the table outside of the shop. "What in the world is wrong with you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kenny asked confused. "Do I have something on my face?" he asked scared.

"I mean you usually flirt with the ice-cream chick when she's trying to dish it up for you." Kyle said confused. "Now you didn't even want ice-cream." He said looking at his friend's empty hands. "Want a bite of mine?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Kyle." Kenny said as he sat there staring into space.

"So why aren't you sitting with Stan?" Kyle asked as he looked over at Stan who sat alone across the table.

"He didn't want to sit with me." Stan said smiling at Kyle. "So what. He's allowed to sit with whoever he wants. He's got other friends, too."

"Yes," Kyle said standing up and totally losing his cool. "But you guys are practically flirting with each other every chance you get!" Kyle shouted bitterly. "I want to know what the fuck is going on, and I want to know now." he shouted as people started to stare.

"Kyle, sit down." Stan gasped as he saw the crowd starting to pay attention to them. "You're making a seen."

"I will try this again." Kyle said softly. "What the fuck is wrong with you two?" he asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Stan asked looking at his ice-cream that he was almost done with.

"Kenny?" Kyle asked looking at his friend. "If you don't tell me, I'm going to be very sad."

"Look," Kenny said softly as Kyle sat back down. "It's really not as bad as it seems. Stan and I got carried away, and had sex. Now he's really uncomfortable around me, and I don't know what to do to make it better." Kenny said simply. "Okay…," he said looking at Kyle's expression. "So it is as bad as it seems." He said as Kyle tried not to laugh. Stan was so red he looked like you could fry an egg on his face.

"But it didn't mean anything." Stan said softly as he looked at Kenny. "We just got carried away."

"Let me just ask you one question." Kyle said trying not to laugh, and failing. "Who was on the bottom?"

With that, Kenny turned an angry red, and got up and left. His chair flew over as he passed it, and headed off.

"Help me go after him!" Kyle said as he tried to stop laughing.

"No!" Stan shouted as people started to stare again. "I'm not the one who pissed him off!" he shouted.

"Stan," Kyle said as he regained his composure. "You've got to go talk to him."

"He doesn't want to see me right now." Stan said bitterly.

"How do you know?" Kyle asked sadly. "Have you talked to him about this yet? Stan it looks like you two really need to do some talking." Kyle said looking at Stan hopefully.

"Look, I really don't wanna talk about this anymore. He doesn't want to talk to me, and I'm just gonna give him space until he does." Stan said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Kyle asked as he watched his friend leave.

"Home." Stan shouted still gathering stares from people.

"Coward!" Kyle shouted as the waitress stared at him. "Take a picture!" he shouted at the rest of the people. "It'll last longer.!"

He took the long way to his house in order to see if he could calm down enough to try and think up a solution to the problem. He finally managed to calm down as he walked into the house. He saw Ike passed out on the couch, and went upstairs to his room to try and make a phone call.

"Hello?" Cartman asked as he picked up his phone and pushed it on.

"Hey fatass." Kyle said sadly.

"Hey Jew." Cartman said as he looked at the TV and turned it off. "What the hell you want?" he asked.

"I have to talk to you." Kyle said looking down at his shoes. He was about to tell Cartman what had just happened. He was sure it was okay. I mean after all, they were all best friends. Cartman included.

"Is it about Stan and Kenny?" Cartman asked as he stood up and started pacing the room. "They were acting kinda different today." He commented.

"Yeah." Kyle said sadly. "And I know why."

"Why?" Cartman asked.


	6. VI

**VI: Shit Happens**

Stan was looking out the driver's seat window wishing he hadn't decided to go to this stupid party at all. It was the last day of finals yesterday, and there had been a stupid flier going around made up by Token. He was going to have the whole Sophomore class meet up at the outskirts of Denver, at the lake. He said that everyone should bring what they could, but he'd be bringing a lot of food. So, Stan, at the request of his sister, left home for the party that afternoon. The day had been really nice, and he hadn't seen any fags riding around on their stupid Harleys. But he was facing another problem. He was stuck in traffic. He was going to kill Token for organizing this stupid party.

"Just because stupid finals are over!" Stan shouted as he honked at the cars ahead of him. "Stupid excuse for a party anyway. Just because his ass is filthy loaded. Fuckin' black son of a…."

He noticed that the lane beside him was empty. OF course it was empty! He thought to himself. It's the fucking car pool lane! He sighed. Should he? He looked around and found Shelly's purse. He found the car seat e had in the back seat, for whoever Shelly gave a ride to last. Then, he cleverly stuffed the seat with Shelly's purse, and some more junk trying to make it look like a baby was in the back. Did babies count?

He started going with the traffic again. He noticed the police following him as he switched lanes. Dammit. He was motioned to pull over. Fucking shit. It wasn't even Barbrady. At least you could trick him into letting you off easy. This time it was a real competent cop. He pulled over following the instruction.

"So, son?" the man asked. "May I see some license, and car registration papers?" he asked.

"Aw…, aw! Really?" Stan moaned.

He took out his license, and handed it to the cop. He looked in the glove compartment, and found the papers in Shelly's name.

"This car is not yours?" the cop asked.

"No!" Stan shouted. "Can I please know why the hell I'm being pulled over?" he asked bitterly.

"Well, first of all, you were speeding. That's like, two-fifty for that. This is a sixty-five limit zone, and you were going eighty. Second of all, the baby in the backseat isn't real. You're the only person in the car, and you were in the car pool lane. So double the fine for that." Said the dude.

"Look," Stan said bitterly. "I seriously don't have time to deal with this. Just give me my fucking shit and let me be on my way." He said bitterly. "Can't even let me off with a fucking warning, you motherfucking-"

"That's another one-fifty for being rude and using profanity to insult a cop." The man said as he wrote on a pad.

"How much do I get if I slap you!" Stan asked as he felt his temper rise.

"Six months in jail, son." Said the dude as he handed Stan his stuff and the ticket.

… … … … …

Kenny sat on a log watching Ike and Butters playing a game of Chess. Fitting, those two playing that game. Ike was a genius, and Butters was at the top of their class. Kenny had been playing with them fifteen minutes ago trying to at least watch and see how the game worked. He didn't get it, so he just looked at them and didn't give advice to any of them as to where to move their pieces.

Suddenly, a car door slammed, and there was running footsteps. Stan came into the clearing looking like he was about to kill someone. Kyle was busy putting the food on the pick nick tables. He looked up when he saw Stan's shadow, and gasped.

"Jesus, Stan! Who ate your sister?" Cartman asked as he and Clyde came into the clearing with a big ass blanket.

"Shut up fat fuck." Stan said as he threw his keys and jacket to Butters. Butters took them and put them on the pile next to Ike.

"Stan," Kyle said looking surprised. "what happened?" he asked.

Stan went into a rant explaining what the hell had just happened. He felt a little better as he told the story, but still didn't feel good as he finished it. Kenny sighed. This would be the right moment to walk up to him, give him a hug, and pretend to flirt with him. That always made Stan feel loads better. But this time, that was not an option. Kenny got up, and left to the lake down below. He had to concentrate on climbing down the steep path, if he didn't want to die. This meant he had to keep his mind on the road, instead of Stan. He sat down on the lake's edge, and started throwing rocks down into the water.

"Kenny?" Kyle asked as he came slowly down the steep path. He made it down, looking a bit relieved. He sat down beside his friend, and sighed. "I'm sorry about the other day." He said genuinely. "I mean it, Ken."

"I know." Kenny said sitting a little closer to his best friend. "I thought for right now, I'd just get away from it all." He muttered.

"If it makes you that upset, then figure out the solution, Kenny." Kyle said as he put an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked as he tried not to start crying. Ever since the day this all happened with Stan, every day after had been the worst day ever. That's got to be saying something, because only a couple days have gone by!

"How do you want things to end up?" Kyle asked as he looked quizzically at his friend. "Do you wanna be his friend, or do you want to be with him?" Kyle asked softly.

"Kyle," Kenny said as tears filled his eyes. "Right now I really don't know what I want." He confessed. "I just want my friend back."

"Have you been trying to talk to him?" Kyle asked as he pondered the situation.

"I guess not." Kenny mumbled. "But to be honest, Stan hasn't been trying to talk to me either." He added bitterly.

"It doesn't matter." Said Kyle as he wrapped his arm around Kenny tighter. "If you really care about the way things are, then go talk to him. I don't know Stan well enough to know what the hell's going on in his mind, but I do know this. Even if he doesn't wanna talk to you about it, or admit it to himself, or to you, he doesn't want things to be this way either." Kyle said as he wiped a stray tear from Kenny's jawline. "Just give that some thought." He advised.

Kenny turned around and gave Kyle a tight hug. "Thanks, Kyle." Kenny muttered as he let go.

"You're welcome." Kyle said as he stood up. "Now…, come and get some food. Cartman and I put it all out. If you keep waiting like this, there won't be any food to snack on for you when you get up there." He said as he started walking up the path up to the clearing.


	7. VII

**VII: Storm**

"I can't find my shit!" Stan was saying as he ran around looking for all his stuff.

"What exactly did you bring with you?" Kenny asked as he helped the boy look for his belongings.

"Just my jacket!" Stan shouted as he stamped his foot. "It had my car keys, and phone in it!" he shouted.

The group all got to eat their food, but the storm came in while Ike and Eric were roasting marshmallows. Butters wasn't too happy about it, and neither was Bebe. Everyone had gathered up all they had brought with them, and they all waited for Stan to try and find his things. Kenny pulled his hood up over his head, and sank back into his jacket as he started to notice how the rain was coming down fast.

"Stan," Wendy said as she clutched Token's arm. "Why don't you go down to the lake and see if your stuff landed up there." She suggested as a bolt of lightning hit the tree a few feet away from Kenny.

"Don't die, Kinny." Cartman said as he walked right by the blond.

"Why would my shit be over there?" Stan asked looking like he was about to kill someone. "I never went down to the lake in the first place!" he shouted as the rain started to fall harder.

"Just go look!" Kyle shouted as he began to lose his temper. "Kenny, go help him down there."

Kenny had no choice. He started walking down the path with Stan, and made it all the way down without dying, thank the Lord. He and Stan checked everywhere. Even the lake itself.

"Just fuck it, Kenny!" Stan shouted as a thunder clap was heard far off. "The stuff's not here." He said as he walked over to his friend. "Let's just go back."

They both walked up to the clearing, and Kenny let out a shriek as he saw that no one was there.

"What's-" Stan shouted out as he too spotted the empty clearing. "Maybe they're at the parking lot!" he shouted as he and Kenny took off running.

There was no one there. Kyle, Eric, Butters…, they were all gone.

"Kill me!" Stan shouted as he became extremely frustrated.

"Don't kill me." Kenny said looking upwards. He knew he was going to die. He just knew it. He was deadly afraid of storms. He hated thunder storms. He knew he couldn't tell anyone, because he was the only boy on earth, (Or at least that he knew of.), that knew how it felt to die as he was being struck by lightning. He really didn't want to go through that again if he could help it.

"Did you bring your phone? Stan asked as he stood there soaked from head to foot.

"No." Kenny sighed as he looked up at the sky. "I left my phone at my house." He muttered. "I don't get it!" he moaned. "Butters was gonna give me a ride home!" he whined.

"Kenny, you're a good lock picker." Stan reasoned. "Why don't you break into my car, and we'll hot wire it out of here." He said as he began to shiver.

"Oh, sweet idea." Kenny said smiling brightly at Stan. "What do I pick the lock with?" he asked. "A stick?"

"Never mind." Stan said bitterly. "I'm sure they'll call back, figure you're not answering, and come back and get us." He said as he started to pace the parking lot.

"Yeah." Kenny said hopefully. "They'll come back as soon as they see we're not answering the phone."

… … … … …

"I'm sure they'll come back." Stan said a half hour later as the rain fell even harder and the lightning got worse.

"Please come back." Kenny said as he began to cry into his hood.

"Let's just start walking." Stan said after another ten minutes went by. "It doesn't look like they're coming back for us at all."

If this had been a different time, and a different day, Kenny and Stan would've both stopped to look at why they were left alone. Maybe they would've seen that this had been a plan. But the two of them just kept going.

"Okay!" Stan shouted as Kenny lead the way to his place. "This is officially bad!" For the storm had gotten progressively worse. It was now hailing quite hard. "Kenny, how much do we have to go?" Stan asked as he felt a hail hit him in the back of the head.

"We have at least another forty-five minutes until we hit the main street that will take us into South Park." Kenny explained. "Ow!" he shouted as he tripped and held his face.

"Ken?" Stan asked a little anguished. "Are you okay?" he asked as he saw his friend holding his face.

"I got some stupid hail in my fuckin' eye!" he shouted as he started walking again.

They walked for a little bit longer, before Kenny started to shiver. His jacket was soaking through, and he was really starting to get cold. He was about to turn and ask Stan a question as they came up to a cross walk. But the car in front of him made a right turn, and drove through the puddle soaking him all the way through, and covering his entire body.

"I hope you go to hell, you fucking son of a bitch!" Kenny shouted as he stumbled back almost falling. "Fucking bastard!" he shouted.

"Kenny!" Stan shouted as he walked up to him. "Stop!" he shouted. Kenny looked like he really wanted the driver of the car to hear what he was saying.

Kenny turned around and walked over to a nearby grass area. He shivered and shook as he tried not to cry. Stan couldn't help his next move. He ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Kenny was so small, and so thin. If anything happened to him, Stan wanted to be the one to make him feel better. He held Kenny as the tears finally fell down the blond's face. Stan sighed as another piece of hail fell from the sky and hit Kenny on the top of his head. Stan brushed it off as he held his best friend tight.

"It's okay, Kenny." He said trying to cheer him up. "We don't have that long to go." He lied. Actually, he really didn't know how long they had until they got back into South Park

"I wanna go home." Kenny said through the jacket. "I don't wanna play this game anymore." He mumbled.

Stan took the lead for a little while this time. He made sure Kenny was okay, and kept his arm wrapped around the smaller boy as they walked. He really didn't want anything happening to his best friend. Stan wanted to ask if they were even best friends anymore, but he refrained from doing so. He was too afraid this was an inappropriate time.

"How long do you think we've been walking?" Stan asked.

"I don't know." Kenny said as he and Stan kept going. "Hey, Stan?" he asked. "How badly do you think Kyle and Cartman should get it when we see them again?"

"Get it for what?" Stan asked as he pulled Kenny closer to him.

"Well," Kenny said looking at Stan through the rain. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked looking at the floor.

"Not really." Stan said as he yawned. "Maybe it's cuz I'm really sleepy." He muttered trying to see what Kenny was talking about.

"Dude, it was them that planned it all out like this. I'd bet you anything they took your shit, so that you'd have no way home, and they made Butters leave me here with no ride to my place." Kenny said smartly. "They just wanted us to talk to each other, but I have a feeling I'll be very sick after this."

"When we see them again," Stan assured. "I will make sure that I personally get them back for what is happening to us." He said sweetly to Kenny as he patted the other boy's hood.

"Look" Kenny said trying to stop himself from shivering. "There's some stores. I think we're almost there."

They both kept walking again. This time things weren't as bad as before. At least they were talking, Kenny thought. It wasn't so bad now that he knew Stan still wanted to talk to him.

"St-Stan?" Kenny stuttered as he and his friend ran through the streets. He recognized where they were now and saw the didn't have much to go. "I know we don't really have that much longer, but I'm like…, really cold here." He explained. "Is it okay if-"

"Yes." Stan said as he dragged Kenny with him into a Starbucks.

They both walked into the warm shop, and walked over to some seats. Stan looked at the lady selling coffee at the bar, and sighed.

"I'll buy you a coffee." He offered.

"Nah." Kenny said as he clutched his body tightly to him. "I really don't want any."

"At least have a hot chocolate on the house." The lady said coming over to them. She set cups of steamy drinks in front of them. "It's freezing, hailing, and thunder out there, and you boys aren't even gonna have a drink?" she asked looking sadly at them. "No, no, no. I can't have that, my pretties." She said as she walked back to her standing place.


	8. VIII

**VIII: Normalcy**

"…The hell?" Stan asked as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. "I'm almost afraid to take a drink." He whispered.

"She's a nice old lady." Kenny said laughing. "She couldn't have poisoned our drinks."

They stayed in there for another twenty minutes trying to figure out the quickest way to Kenny's house. Stan told his friend he didn't know how much of the stupid shit he could take anymore.

"Let's take the rest at a fast walk." Kenny suggested as he took his and Stan's cups to the garbage.

"Hell no." Stan said looking at his friend miserably. "Let's just run to your place. I'm sure it's not that far away."

So, they did it. They left the coffee place, and ran as fast as they could to Kenny's. They were colder than they had been when the pair walked into the coffee shop. But they managed to make it all the way to Kenny's, and Ken had to admit. Stan was good at leading them. He took his keys out, slammed them in the hole, and opened the door. He ran in and waited for Stan to run in before closing the door. He locked it, as if to keep more rain from coming in to the house.

"You think Shelly will get mad?" Kenny asked as he and Stan walked over to the couch.

"Nah. She'll call here eventually when she doesn't see me return if she gives a fuck." Stan muttered as he stared at his clothes. "I'm not sure if I should sit anywhere." He said as he saw how wet he was.

"Well, if you come with me to my room," Kenny offered. "I'll let you look at my stuff and see what there is that will fit you." He said as him and Stan walked into Kenny's room

Kenny ended up giving Stan a nice pair of black pants, that actually weren't too bad. He handed him a shirt, that had Mysterion's photo on the back.

"Nice." Stan said seriously. "That looks really good."

"Butters made this one." Kenny said as Stan put the clothes on. "He's really good. Isn't he?" Kenny asked as he too changed into an outfit.

"That looks like-" Stan was cut off as the light flickered out. Kenny and him both groaned.

"Either Kevin and I forgot to pay the light bill…," Kenny observed. "or the power just went out and it just got a whole lot worse out there." He said as he looked out the window.

"I'm gonna go with the second one." Stan said as he walked over to Kenny's air mattress and sat down.

"I'll go get some candles." Ken muttered.

"Nah." Stan said as he handed Kenny a penlight. "If you need to go to the bathroom, take that." He muttered. "Otherwise, make it warm in here, McCormick, I'm freezing."

"I don't care what you say." Kenny said smiling at his friend as he sat beside him. "A cold shower is warmer than what we just had to go through out there."

They both burst into laughter as they sat on the bed. Stan looked at the outline of his friend, and sighed.

"I'm glad I got stranded with you." Stan said as he reached for the thick blanket and covered both of them.

"I'm really glad to hear that, Stan." Kenny said as he sat next to his friend wishing he could just lay down. Aw, fuck it. He didn't really give a damn enough to care what happened next, and he was really tired. So, he curled up next to Stan, and snuggled into the older boy's arm.

"We can keep warm this way." Stan said without laughing as he wrapped his arms around Kenny.

He shifted them so that they could both lie down beside each other. They laid there for what felt like five minutes. Then Kenny shifted a little in Stan's grip. "It's kinda still cold here." He muttered. "I think we should get the other two blankets."

Stan and Kenny both got the bed fixed up. They both returned to their original spots, and Stan once again held Kenny tightly in his arms. He was glad to finally be talking to the blond again. Both boys let out content sighs, and fell asleep.

… … … … …

When he awoke next, Kenny was lying in Stan's arms feeling nice and warm. He realized that he was lying in Stan's arms, and gently extracted himself from them. He made his way to the kitchen, and looked around for something to eat that didn't require a microwave or stove. Typical. Everything needed heat! Didn't they have "Hey! Twinkies!" he shouted as he saw the box of fried pollution. He called it that, because he had read the book on the composition of the Twinkie. It was not pretty. But oh they tasted good! He saw that they had a couple more things he could eat. He didn't hear Stan sneak up behind him and gasped when he heard the voice.

"So what have you got to eat Ken?" Stan asked as Kenny screamed. "I'm hungry."

"Whatever you can find in the fridge, I guess. Stuff that doesn't require heating it to make it awesome." He said as he watched Stan open a can of cream of mushroom. "I said anything that doesn't need a stove." Kenny corrected.

"I don't care." Stan said as he started eating it with a spoon. "It's better this way anyway."

"Stanley, you are so fuckin' weird." Kenny observed as he finished his Twinkie.

They sat talking and eating for a while longer. It almost felt like everything was back to normal. Kenny and San both dared to feel comfortable again. It was almost like the shit never hit the fan.

They were lying in bed again, shivering because they had realized how cold it could get. It was oddly creepy, the way the wind made the eerie noises. Kenny hated the way the trees swayed, making it look like the tree was going to land on the house no matter what.

"shouldn't we be doing something to make sure we wake up in the morning and aren't crushed by the outside forces?" Stan asked as they lay there shivering.

"Nah." Kenny said as the same thought crossed his mind. "Let's just not do it and say we did." Kenny said as he closed his eyes.

"Hey, Kenny?" Stan asked as they lay there trying to get warm. "I'm really sorry about everything." He said hoping he sounded sincere.

"It's all right Stan." Kenny said as he pulled the blanket over them a little more. "Just forget about it."

"Next time I act like a douche bag after something really big happens in our friendship, will you punch me?" he asked.

"Sure." Kenny said smiling at his friend. "I will punch you. Thanks for staying the night with me." He added as an afterthought. "I'm kinda creeped out by storms."

"It's not a problem Kenny." Stan said as he closed his eyes for good this time.

"Do you really want me to punch you?" Kenny asked a couple minutes later.

"Yes." Stan said as he brought Kenny closer to him. "You can punch me as hard as you want." He said as he slowly fell into sleep.


	9. IX

**IX: Food and Love**

The next day they awoke to find that the television was emitting a blue light. It had turned itself on when the power flickered on after the storm. Kenny put it to the weather channel and waited to see what the weather had to say today.

"Dude." Stan said bitterly. "Complete opposite of what we had to deal with last night. Seriously!" he shouted as he saw the temperature.

"Dude this is gonna be the worst day ever!" Kenny shouted as he saw the sun streaming through the window. "Look. It's already starting." He said as he glared at the sun and threw a shoe at it.

"Don't break the window, Ken." Stan said bitterly. "It's just not worth it." he said with a sigh.

"So?" Kenny asked after a while. "What do we wanna do?"

"I was thinking we could go into Denver and visit the mall." Stan said as he got out of bed. "There's a little shop that I wanna go see." He said as he started gathering his stuff.

"Is it the one that sells really nice blades?" Kenny asked looking hopeful.

"No. The sword store's on my agenda, but I really wanted to go see the tiny shop that's on main." Stan said as he put his jacket on.

"I'll go to my place and get ready." Stan said as he walked towards the bedroom door. "Meet me there in an hour. We'll go see if I can get the keys to Shelly's car back, and then we can go to the mall and get some food." He said as he looked back at his friend.

… … … … …

The pair of friends were driving down the road an hour and a half later. Stan looked very comfortable, and Kenny was glad to be on Stan's good side again. Maybe if they both forgot what had happened, things could go back to the way they were. It seemed to be working.

"It should be illegal to be this hot in Colorado." Stan said as sweat poured down his brow.

"Wasn't it just yesterday that it was really…, really…, fucking dangerously rainy?" Kenny asked trying to make sense of the weather. "Wasn't it just yesterday that the power everywhere had gone out?" he asked confused.

"Global warming." Stan said as he pulled into a parking spot. "It's really happening."

They both got out of the car, and went into the mall. Stan had about two-hundred bucks with him, and Kenny had about thirty. Kevin was kind enough to give him some spending money before he left.

"Food!" Stan shouted as they went up to the third floor and made it to the food court. Kenny gave a gentle sigh as well.

"It kind of defeats the purpose of air conditioning if you're gonna have way too many people here making it all warm." Kenny said as they looked for a table.

"So, what do you wanna eat?" Stan asked as he looked around.

"Let's help Subway and Jared out." Kenny suggested. "Let's get sandwiches." He said as he pulled out a ten.

"Kenny put that away." Stan said looking at his friend with a glare.

"It's not my birthday, Stan." Ken said blushing. "I'm not gonna let you spend any money on me when it's not even my birthday."

"Well, too bad, mister." Stan said as he headed away from his friend. "Sit down!" he shouted as he left. "I don't wanna lose our table."

They both had sandwiches and orange Juliuses by the time they were sitting down to eat. Kenny sighed as he took his foot long and started eating it. He felt quite content actually.

"What's the matter Stan?" Kenny asked after he finished half of his food. "You usually have a lot to say. And if you're not talking, you're gobbling down your food. Right now, you're doing neither." He said as he looked at his friend and the still uneaten food.

"I'm fine." Stan said as he looked out the window.

"That's for sure." Said Kenny as he looked Stan over.

Stan seemed to loosen up after Kenny said that, and Kenny watched relieved as his friend started finishing his food. He liked seeing Stan cheerful.

"I love this food." Kenny said smiling at his friend. "Thank you Stan."

"Wanna go get candy after this?" Stan asked as he finished his tuna.

"Yeah." Kenny said as he started to pick up his garbage.

Fifteen minutes later they walked out of the candy shop with a bulging bag. Kenny was happy that they had gotten all this candy. Stan grinned. This was going to come in handy. He just knew it.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Kenny asked as he and Stan headed off through the hall ways.

"Just follow my lead." Stan said as they exited the mall and ended up in a parking lot.

They walked through the street and headed away from the buildings. They passed a pizza place, and a doughnut shop. They finally made it to the shop that Stan was looking for. It was a tiny head shop on the way to the bus stop. Kenny's eyes went wide. He and Stan both walked into the shop, and were greeted by a nice looking lady.

"How may I help you boys today?" she asked smiling.

"How much are your hookas?" Stan asked as he looked at the display case and saw what was inside.

The lady started showing him all she had, and telling him the price ranges. Kenny was looking around trying to see what else she had. He looked into the case of incense holders, and saw one with nice designs on it. He looked around and found the sages, and some Nag Champa. He looked at the bigger of the two boxes set out for display. Ten bucks for one-hundred sticks. How nice. He sighed as he looked at the price and contemplated it.

He turned around to see Stan looking at a gas mask with the lady. He smiled at Stan, and pointed to the Nag. Stan nodded, and the lady grabbed a box.

"This is some of our finest, actually." She said as she handed Stan a box. "We get them locally. They're all natural, and not synthetic. The fake stuff tends to give our customers headaches." She explained.

"How much for one of these, and a one-hitter?" Stan asked.

"That'll b fifteen dollars even." She said as she looked at Stan quizzically.

"Okay." Stan said as he pulled out his debit card. "Can I get a lighter, too?" he asked.

"The bigger ones?" she asked as she pulled out a red lighter.

"Yes." Stan said as he handed the girl his card.

"That comes out to a total of fifteen sixty-nine." She said as she handed Stan the goods.

"Thank you." He said as he and Kenny left the store.

"Come back soon!" she said as another pair of boys entered. "How may I help you guys today?" they heard her say as they headed off to the car.

"I kinda wanted to wait until I knew it was safe." Stan said as he got back to where they had parked the car. "But look what Token gave me." He said as he looked at his window to make sure there was no one there.

Kenny and Stan both looked at the bag of weed in front of them.

"Oh…, my…, God…." Kenny said as he looked at the sack. "That has to be at least-"

"One-hundred –forty dollars' worth of weed." Stan said as he looked around some more.

"Stan!" Kenny said as he looked at his friend. "Imagine how many bowls are in here."

"Yes." Stan said as he pulled out the one-hitter. "And that is why, I got this." He said as he loaded up the piece.

"Oh, man." Kenny said as he looked at the weed. "Stanley, I think I fell in love with you." He said as he was handed the piece. "I think that you should go first." He added quickly.

"Kenny," Stan said looking his friend in the eye. "I think that you should go first." He said smiling. "It's only fair."

They made it back to Stan's house, and made sure the place was locked nicely before they totally got baked. Stan loved the way he felt now. He could talk to Kenny about anything. He smiled as he passed the one-hitter to his friend, and Kenny took a hit.

"I've been noticing that you're acting weird." Kenny said as he started to load up the piece for his friend.

"Nah." Stan said as he looked at the television.

"The TV isn't on smart one." Kenny said as he handed Stan the one-hitter.

"Will you tell me?" Kenny asked fifteen minutes later.

"I can't." Stan said as he felt tears start up in his eyes. "I can't forget what happened with us, Kenny. I've been trying, but you're just so fuckin' hot, it's damn near impossible." He said as he put the one-hitter on the table and scooted really close to his friend. "Kenny, I want you." He explained.

"I want you too, Stan." Kenny said as he looked at his friend. "I've wanted you since before that, but then you went and made a big deal out of what happened, and it looked like you didn't want me the same way." Kenny said as he took one of Stan's hands in his.

"Look." Stan said as he tried to put all his words together. "What we did, a while back…, it meant a whole lot more to me than I even realized. But it was messing with me, and confusing me. 'M really sorry about what I said about it being okay for you to be gay." He said as he held Kenny's hand. "I guess, I really don't give a fuck if anyone knows that I'm gay. That's who I am. Stan Marsh. I'm in love with Kenny McCormick." He said as he looked at his friend.

"Honestly," Kenny said smiling at his friend. "I always thought that you and Kyle would-"

"No." Stan said smiling. "Kyle's straight. He doesn't want me like that. Besides, you're way hotter than him." Stan said smiling. "Just don't tell anyone. I don't wanna come off as really, absolutely gay." He said as he smiled at Kenny.

Stan leaned into his friend, and gave him a deep kiss. Kenny moaned as he felt a warm tongue running into his. He moaned as he tried to make sense of what was happening. But then he just let it all go and kissed Stan back.

He was about to really enjoy it, when the phone in his pocket started vibrating. "Dammit!" he shouted with anguish as he took it out and looked at it. "It's Wendy." He said as he turned it off and put it on the table. "Probably wants to know if everything's okay." He said as he looked pleadingly at Stan. "They can wait."

"That's my Ken." Stan said as he started to kiss him again

This time was different. This time, it became more pleasurable. They weren't just trying to make the other one explode. This time, they meant everything they were doing, and saying. This time, they were making love.

Kenny started breathing fast as he felt himself approaching his climax. "Cum with me, Stan!" he whispered as Stan leaned down and kissed him while hitting his prostate with his cock. "Please!"

Both boys moaned in ecstasy as they both climaxed at once. When it was over, Stan collapsed onto his best friend, and sighed.

"I love you, Ken." He said as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Stan." Kenny said as he lay there exhausted.

… … … … …

The door opened, and Shelly came walking in. She sighed as she looked around.

"You better not have set the place on fire." She said as she put her purse down. "I just wanna let you know." She said as she closed the door and walked into the living room. The boys were eating their way through their third pizza. "The munchies is no excuse to eat all this food." She said looking aghast. "Oh…, and I can still smell the weed through the Nag." She informed.

"That's because you're looking for the smell." Kenny said as he grabbed some more pizza. "People who don't know what they're smelling can't really tell." He said as he looked over at Stan who was stuffing his face.

"Jesus, Stan." Shelly said as she looked over the table at all the garbage. "How much weed did you and Ken smoke?" she asked confused. "I've never seen you this hungry."

Kenny and Stan started laughing as they told Shelly how much they'd smoked. Shelly laughed too, as she reached for a slice of pizza.

"I think we're ready for a fourth pizza, sis." Stan said as he and Kenny took the last two slices. The three of them started laughing.


End file.
